The Prince's Princess
by Zenkx
Summary: It's been nineteen years since Severus Snape has died... and yet, he never fails to surprise Harry.
1. Author's Introduction

FINALLY! A HARRY POTTER FANFIC FROM ME! YEAH!

Though I'm kind of having some authoress issues at this, I feel like they're going to be gaps or some stuff missing. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

As usual, I do not own Harry Potter (though I'd like to XD), Harry Potter characters are the intellectual property of the awesome J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1

The woman stood in front of the ruined house in Godric's Hollow, the cold air making her red scarf drift around her. Snow continued to fall on her long red hair, and though a normal human would be cold, she was fine… mainly due to the Warming Charm she had placed on her leather cloak.

It was seem as if she was searching for an answer in the house, which would have been invisible to the naked eye of normal humans… or Muggles as her people would call them. It was a quaint house, and it would've been a beautiful home for someone if not for the upper part of the roof and wall hadn't been blown off. Graffiti of various colors, sizes and handwriting made it seem even shabbier and forlorn. She had been staring at this house for hours, looking for something. A hidden realization. A desperate answer.

Redemption.

A tear fell down from the eyes of the woman. She wiped it away impatiently.

But behind her, amidst the darkness, in a house just across where the girl stood, a red-headed mother of three continued to watch her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Lumos!"

There was a flicker of light at the tip of the boy's wand, and it never wavered. For the past hour, Albus Severus Potter, son of the infamous Harry James Potter, had been practicing his "Lumos" spell as part of his preparation for his incoming Charms test. He and his siblings are currently on their holidays, and after frolicking in the snow all afternoon, his father called them all for dinner and to practice their studies.

"Excellent work, Albus." His father, Harry said, smiling encouragingly at his son, his almond shaped, green eyes sparkling at the light of his son's achievement. "Just keep practicing. You're doing really well."

"Thanks, Dad." Albus said, and he smiled… before opening his mouth to let out a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep." Harry said as he tucked his son in, "We'll continue tomorrow."

Albus nodded sleepily, "Okay. Good night, dad."

Harry bent down and kissed his son, "Good night, Albus." He stood up and held his son's door, peeking at the other side of the room on another bed to see his other son, James, had fallen asleep after reading his copy of "A History of Magic". Not that he'd blame him, but he remembered in his youth that the same book had made him fall asleep in more than one occasion. He entered the room again, this time heading for James' bed. He plucked the book gently from his chest and laid it on his eldest son's nightstand, before tucking him in with his blanket. James muttered and shifted to his side, and Harry resisted to kiss his son in his sleep. James is growing up fast, and with that growth was the repulsion of being kissed by his parent, especially in public.

He smiled again at Albus, who smiled back before settling into his covers, closing his eyes to sleep. He closed the door quietly.

He walked down the hallway, before sneaking at peak at the room of his youngest child and daughter, Lily. She was curled up in her bed, holding a teddy bear that Victoire Weasley had sewn for her. He smiled, and silently closed her door, before heading downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of chamomile tea that his wife, Ginny, had made for them, as part of their nighttime ritual. "The kids are asleep." He said, preoccupied with bringing his hot cup to the dining table, "Albus practiced his Lumos Charm again. I think he was having a hard time with it at school… Ginny?"

But his wife merely stood by the window, clutching her bathrobe on her chest, staring at something outside. Harry went to her, "What's wrong?"

Ginny pointed outside, "Someone is standing outside your father's house, Harry. It's been staring at it for hours now. And it looks just like…"

Harry looked outside the window, and sure enough, there was a person in black robes standing outside his old home. The snow made it hard to see, but it seemed that the person knew they were watching. It turned and looked directly at their window. And they both gasped.

The person's hair covered it's face, but the eyes… Harry could never forget those eyes. He had seen those eyes to be once filled with hatred and anger… and love… upon its owner's death.

They were the eyes of his deceased professor.

Severus Snape.

Harry quickly strode outside, taking his leather coat to warm him, as he walked towards the person. The darkness of the night enveloped the person before him, but he realized now that it wasn't Snape.

"You must be Harry Potter."

The voice from the person was deep… but feminine. Harry sighed out in relief. He thought for a moment that he was staring at his professor's ghost, "Yes. I am. My wife tells me you have been staring at my father's home for hours." He shifted his glasses, "I am a little older now, and this dark is not helping me. Care to come into the light so I can see who you are? There aren't any street lights around, but perhaps we can talk by my house."

The Snape-eyes blinked, "Of course." And they walked towards Harry's front door. As soon as the porch light touched his companion, Harry turned around and looked at her.

The woman had long, dark red hair that almost reached to her waist. She had a heart-shaped face, fair skin, and a slightly hooked nose. Her lips were full and red with lipstick. Her eyes were exactly like Snape's, though it had a certain warmth in them despite of being very dark. She wore a red scarf, and a long, black leather coat, which emitted some sort of warmth.

"So tell me, who are you and why are you staring at my father's house?"

The woman smiled a little, "A lot of people who I've asked told me my eyes were a dead giveaway as to who I am, but apparently, it doesn't." She nodded a bit, "My name is Lillian Severianne Delacroix. And I am… or was… Severus Snape's daughter."


	4. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the girl as Ginny served tea. Though this woman, Lillian, had Snape's eyes and nose, it would seem that she got her looks more from her unknown mother. Her red hair shocked him a little, as very few people, aside from the Weasley's had that sort of red hair. Her introduction was a shock to him, as he had always thought that with the perils of his job as a Death Eater and spy, along with his heart-break of having the love of his life killed, Severus Snape had remained a bachelor. He waited until Ginny took a seat beside him.

"I'm… pretty shocked to learn that you were Professor Snape's daughter." Harry started as Lillian sipped her tea. He had started calling Snape "Professor" ever since that night, when he had found that Snape was one of the main reasons he was alive.

She shrugged, "A lot of people have told me that. But I was well hidden, and did not come here to England to live or study until recently."

"He hid you?" Ginny asked, pertaining to Snape.

But the woman shook her head, "No. It was my mother who hid me. After I was born, she moved to France to raise me. I studied at Beauxbaton."

But Harry scowled, "But still… I do not know if I should trust you. Why would your mother hide you? Your father could've protected you. He protected me. How can he not do the same for you?"

Lillian sighed, "Believe me, I did not know it either." She put down her tea, "I only learned of my parentage nineteen years ago, when news of Severus'… or rather, my father's death reached the Wizarding community in France."

She put a hand into her jacket and brought out a vial of silvery liquid. Memories, as Harry surmised. He had seen plenty of those that he could never forget what it looked like. "My tale… is far too long to tell you. My mother left me these before her death. I didn't want to view them alone. I wanted someone… anyone… who could see these memories with me. Which is why I thought of you, Mr. Potter."

She took out something from her pocket again, and this time it was a book, written by Rita Skeeter right after Snape's death. Gold letterings emblazoned "Snape: Saint or Sinner?" made him scowl.

"I told Rita Skeeter about that. But it seems she manipulated the whole story." Harry said, as if defensively. But he looked up at her again, "It seems rather late for you to want to know about your father. Why do you want to know about him now?"

Lillian smiled sadly, "My mother died just a week ago, Mr. Potter. And I'm afraid I resented my father, and did not want to know about him. But now…"

"You feel alone." Harry said, "Like there's no one to talk to, no one to care. You're curious as to why he left you, and if he really did love you."

Lillian nodded.

Harry sighed and turned to Ginny, "Think you can get my Pensieve, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course." And she left, bustling towards Harry's office.

As she was gone, Harry turned to Lillian again, "You said that it's been 19 years since you have heard of the Professor's death. What have you been doing that you didn't return to London?"

"I am actually teaching Potions in Beauxbaton's." She said and Harry blinked. She smiled and nodded a little, "Yes… I probably got that from my father… though my mother was an incredibly powerful witch as well. She's a Metamorphmagus, but she hardly uses her skills other than to make me laugh."

"One of our friends, Tonks… she was a Metamorphmagus as well. Her son inherited her abilities… but, she died during the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry smiled a little, "She said there were very few Metamorphmagi left… I guess your mother was one of them."

"She was." Lillian nodded, "But, she had no patience with the law. The Auror Office here have always hounded her to apply as an Auror. But I think she just wasn't that adventurous."

"What was your mother's name?" Harry, who was working in the Auror's Department for years, thought that he might've heard of her mother's name from his files at work, which included possible recruits for Aurors.

"Her name was Lianne Delacroix."

Something clicked inside Harry's brain, "Delacroix? I've heard that name from Aberforth. Was she a barmaid for the Hog's Head Inn a few years?"

Lillian shrugged, "She said she was, but she never told me much about it." She lifted the vial of her mother's memory again. "Perhaps… perhaps we'll learn more if we see this."

As if on cue, Ginny returned, carrying a silver bowl with her. "Harry, it seems like your map of Hogwarts is missing." She said as she laid it down on the table before them, "You always kept it on your desk. But it's not there anymore."

Harry sighed, "James must've taken it. I'll talk to him in the morning. Care to come with us through Mrs. Delacroix memory, Ginny?"

But Ginny shook her head, "I know you enough that even I don't come with you, you'll still tell me about it in the morning." She smiled, "I need to sleep early tonight. The kids are heading back to Hogwarts in a few days, so I might head over to Diagon Alley early tomorrow to buy their supplies again." She bent over and kissed Harry goodnight. "I left some tea on the kitchen for the both of you."

Lillian bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you so much for everything, Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Ginny. Everybody else does." And she smiled, "We did not know much about Professor Snape, but we do know that he is quite protective of those that he cared for. Whatever he had done, it must've been for your own good. Please remember that."

Lillian smiled and nodded, "I shall. Thank you again. Bonne nuit, Ginny."

As Ginny left, Lillian poured the contents of the vial… her mother's memory… into the bowl. Afterwards she sighed and looked over to Harry. "Shall we go, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, and Lillian lowered her head towards the bowl, where the Pensive absorbed her into the memory, and he bent down and followed suit.

And this is what they saw.


	5. Chapter 4

It was Christmas Eve in Hogsmeade, and yet, there was one shop that was not as festive looking. The Hog's Head Inn was still dark and gloomy, but a single light can still be seen in the window. Harry looked around for Lillian, and he saw her behind him, taking deep breaths. She gulped and nodded to him.

They headed over to the Inn, passing through like ghosts on the closed door. In the darkness of the inn, a single light flickered at a table, with his old Professor, Severus Snape, sat, his head bowed over the table and a woman with dark red hair had her hand on his arm. Snape was shaking, and then they both realized he was crying.

"Severus…" The woman with red hair said soothingly, "It is not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Snape said his voice muffled on the table he slowly straightened, and they both say tear tracks on his cheeks, his eye red and swollen. "I told He-Who-Was-Not-Be-Named of the prophecy, and he killed her. He killed… he killed Lily…"

"Severus…" The woman, Lillian's mother, Lianne said again, and Snape downed his glass. Lianne sighed, "You've had too much to drink, Severus. You must stop."

But Severus merely banged his glass down, staring angrily at her, "You are here because you are a barmaid, woman. I want to drink. It's your job to make sure my glass is always full."

Lianne scowled, "I am also your FRIEND, Severus. We have been friends since we were in Fifth Year…"

"The year that arrogant toe-rag made me call Lily a 'Mudblood'." Severus muttered.

Lianne scoffed, "That was your fault, Severus. You have too much of a temper."

"And you are too much of a meddlesome barmaid to complain!" Severus shouted angrily, "Now fill up my glass."

She sighed, and filled his glass again with firewhiskey, before muttering a Refilling Charm at the previously empty bottle. "I do not understand you. You come here to drink and be miserable, you say. And yet you ask me to sit here, to listen to you, to serve you… and yet you treat me like this." She shook her head and headed to the bar to get some rags. "You treat me like a servant instead of a friend, Severus, and quite honestly it's taking all of my patience."

There was a moment of silence, and Severus groaned, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said again, almost crying. "I've been a horrible friend to Lily and now I am a horrible friend to you. Is there anything I am good at? Will I always be evil… like him?!"

He banged his glass again in anger, "I want to kill him… I want to murder him myself. But that boy… Lily's child… he killed him even without even knowing what magic is!"

Lianne gazed at Severus again, before heading to him, standing beside him, and laying a hand on his shoulder. "No, Severus, you are not evil. Merely… unguided. Professor Dumbledore gave you an offer to protect Lily's child, and you have taken it. I'm sure he can guide you the right way… your path of redemption."

Snape hiccupped, thoroughly drunk now, "Albus said I should protect the boy… that the Dark Lord will return."

"If Dumbledore believes that, then maybe he will. We don't know who his brain works, Severus, but if he says he's going to come back, he will."

Suddenly Snape captured Lianne by the waist, and buried his head in her stomach. Lianne's eyes widened in surprise and was about to push him off, but Snape let out a sob.

"I killed Lily!" Snape shouted in despair, "I killed her! I'll never see her again! I'll never hear her voice again!" He sobbed even harder, "Oh… Lily! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

A fresh wave of tears and sobs ripped through Snape again, and beside him, Harry heard Lillian sniff. He looked over to her to see tears fall from her eyes as she watched her parents before her. He looked back at Snape, only to see Lianne run her finger through the man's thick- yet oily – hair. She comforted him this way for a few minutes, before Snape's hand fell, and he slept, buried in Lianne's stomach. Lianne looked at him sadly.

She pushed him away a little, and took his arm. "Come on, Severus. It's time to go home."

The scene changed, and Harry and Lillian stood outside a room in a dark house. Lillian was tucking a groggy Snape into a shabby looking bed.

Lianne laid the man down gently, but Snape was still whimpering. "Lily.. I'm sorry."

Harry saw a tear fall down from Lianne's eye. "Severus… I wish I could help you. But I don't know how…"

"Bring Lily back." Snape sobbed again, still in his drunken grief, "I want Lily back…"

Lianne covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, turning directly to Harry and Lillian. Even though they know they were invisible to her, it looked as if she was looking straight at them. Then suddenly, her face… her body… changed. Harry gasped a moment later, because Lianne had turned into his mother.

"Mon Dieu…" Lillian muttered when she saw her mother change. Lianne then turned again, and headed back to Snape's bed.

'Lily' went back to Snape and touched his face, "Severus…"

Snape looked up, and saw Lily. In his drunken stupor he had forgotten that Lianne was a Metamorphmagus. Instead, he believed that it was the real Lily standing before him. He smiled despite his tears and touched her face. "Lily…"

"Go to sleep… Sev." Lily spoke, "It wasn't your fault. Go to sleep."

But Snape pulled her towards him, "Stay with me, Lily." He whispered against her hair.

"Severus…" Lily whispered, and suddenly, Snape kissed her, still clutching her in his arms. Their kisses were fervent, that it embarrassed both Lillian and Harry, and they both turned away.

The scene changed again.


	6. Chapter 5

"_YOU USED ME, LIANNE!"_

They were in the Potions dungeon of Hogwart's and in his rage, Snape swept his arms across a table top, breaking vials and instruments he used for his Potions class. Behind him, Lianne flinched, clutching her stomach.

"This must be the moment my mother told him about me…" Lillian said beside Harry, who nodded.

"I _used_ you?" Lianne said incredulously, "_You_ were the one who pulled me towards you, Snape."

Snape was still furious, he was still bent upon the table, "If you didn't like it so much, why didn't you pull back? I could've let you go, instead you used your Morphing abilities on me!"

"YOU WERE IN PAIN!" Lianne shouted now, "You were in so much pain that it hurt me as well, Severus. I am your friend! I am your ONLY friend! I had to help you in some way! Did you really think I expected this?!"

"You haven't answered my question!" Snape rounded again to her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY?!"

There was a moment of silence, before Lianne answered, "Because I didn't want to."

Snape looked at her again, and stepped back, too surprised to speak. Lianne smiled lovingly, but her eyes were watering with tears. "I love you, Severus Snape." She declared, "You… are brave and honest and smart and… even if you think you're evil, you're not. You are a good man. You hide behind the pretenses that you are capable of evil, but deep inside, you know what is right and wrong, and you fight for it. You are courageous. And I love that about you. I have always loved you, Severus… even before our fifth year."

But Snape raised a hand, "No." He said simply, "I cannot do this. No."

Lianne's eyes widened in shock, "Wh… what?"

Snape took a deep breath and straightened. He strode towards Lianne and when she was near, he took bother her hands in his. He looked straight into her eyes and muttered, "I can't. I don't. I don't love you like that, Lianne."

But Lianne closed her eyes and pulled her hands away, "Of… of course. It'll always be Lily."

But Snape pulled her towards him, "I am such a bloody rotten friend." He said, "I let my bestfriend and love die, and now that I have a new friend, I got her pregnant. I am that messed up, aren't I?"

Lianne nodded, and held on to Severus, "Yes. Yes, you are, Severus."

They pulled apart and Severus muttered, "How long?"

"Three weeks." Lianne whispered, pertaining to how long she had been pregnant. "I performed a spell to confirm it. And I went to a MediWizard to find out how long it has been."

Severus pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Lianne's stomach, "Revelare Graviditate…" He whispered, and when he raised his wand to his eyes, the tip of it was green. She really was pregnant.

"I am sorry." Severus said regretfully. "I cannot love you like that, Lianne…"

"I know." And with this the tears fell down from her eyes, "I know that it'll always be Lily."

But Snape took her hands, "What can I do, Lianne? What can I do to help?"

But she shook her head, "You cannot help, Severus." She shrugged, "I'll raise this child on my own. You do not love me like Lily. I know that. I can still be your friend. But as for raising this child, I think she will be in too much danger. You are a double agent, Severus. Both sides can easily kill you. And I know for a fact that Lord Voldemort will use us against you. Or he will kill us himself."

"The Dark Lord is gone." Snape said, "That Potter child killed him."

"But Albus knows that he will return, and when he does, he _will_ find us, Severus." Lianne said, and she smiled sadly, "And besides… it will rather hard for a girl to grow up without loving parents."

Severus cringed, "You know I will not be like my father, Lianne."

"I know that." She said, "But, I know for a fact that you do not love me like Lily…"

"But I can change." Severus said, his eyes becoming determined, "I will raise the child with you."

"And you will always gaze at Lily's picture." She said, "And when the time of the Dark Lord's return, his Death Eaters will catch us, torture us, or else kill us outright, especially if he finds out you're a double-agent."

"If he returns, I will hide you both myself. But while he is not around, I will care for the both of you." Snape said.

At this, Lianne's eyes watered again, "Then I will be the one who can't bear it."

Snape gazed at her, seeing her sadness, and finally he understood. He nodded, "Then… then allow me to support you both." His arm swept across the dungeon, "I have my salary here in Hogwart's. I can provide for the two of you. At least do me this honor, Lianne."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, Severus."

Snape and Lianne hugged each other again, and tears started falling down Lillian's tears fell down from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

The scene changed again, and pretty soon they were in a room with a giant window over-looking the Eiffel Tower. Lillian gasped, "This…. This is my home."

"Nice." Harry said as he took in the scenery, and the comfortable living room. There was a leather couch, and a wooden rocking chair by the fireplace, with Lianne sitting on the rocking chair, knitting. There was a picture on the mantle of the fireplace, and upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was a picture of Lianne and a 10 year old Lillian. Harry pointed at the picture and, Lillian smiled.

Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace turned green, and Severus stepped out. He stepped on the white cloth that Lianne had lain on the floor and looked up to her. She smiled, "Welcome to France, Severus."

"Thank you."Severus said as he looked around. "I am lucky enough to have the Ministry allow my Floo here to France."

Lianne shrugged, "You do know that I've still got connections to the Ministry even though I'm here right?"

Snape smirked, "Privileges of being a barmaid?"

Lianne laughed, "Perhaps." Snape settled down on the couch as Lianne laid down her knitting.

"Where's… my daughter?" Snape asked quietly.

But Lianne smiled. "Lillian is at school. She'll be coming home this afternoon, so you still have time to go back to Hogwarts before she sees you."

The man sighed, "This feels wrong." Snape said, "I am her father. I should be here looking out for the both of you."

"If you stay here, you will break my heart even more." Lianne said sadly, but she smiled. "You do know that this was my condition, Severus. The money you provide us is more than enough. I was able to enroll her to a Muggle school, and I already passed her requirements at Beauxbatons. She'll be receiving her letter next year."

But Snape focused his eyes on Lillian's picture, just between Harry and Lillian, who stood in front of the fireplace to watch them. "She grows up so fast…" Snape said wistfully.

Lianne looked at the fireplace too and nodded, "Yes. She does."

"You told me her second name was Severianne." And Snape smirked, "A combination of our names?"

"I couldn't think of a better name." Lianne laughed, "I would've named her 'Severus' too if she had been a boy."

"Speaking of boys…" Snape said soberly, "Lily's child is in Hogwarts now."

Lianne's smile faded and she whispered, "Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. So they both knew about him, then he chuckled, "Turns out I'm quite famous in France too, huh?"

Lillian smiled, "The Boy Who Lived. Yes, you were pretty famous here too."

But Lianne spoke again, "So, he's eleven now. Is Albus happy that the boy finally came to his school?"

But Snape scoffed, " The whole Wizarding community in England is ecstatic." He leaned back again the sofa, and a dark look came to his face. "Lily and James' son. James' brat, rather. The boy is as arrogant and pig-headed as his father. I have no patience for him."

"But you did give your word to Albus to protect him." Lianne said.

"Yes. I did." Snape answered, "But the Dark Lord is gone. So he needs no protection from me."

But Lianne sighed, "Severus…"

"I know, I know." Snape said, "The Dark Lord might return. But I do not think I have the capability of taking care of the boy. I might kill him myself, if he proves he's just like that Potter man. He looks way too much like his father that it takes everything I have to not strike him."

Lianne smiled sadly, "Severus, he might look like James, but from what I've heard, he has Lily's eyes."

At this Snape became subdued, "Yes… yes he does."

"Then I think… your anger with James is getting the best of you. But…" She laid a hand on Snape's arm, and Snape looked at her as she smiled gently, "Harry… is Lily's son. Always remember that. Protect the boy for her, and not for James. And I am sure, though you might resent the way he looks like, the love you have for Lily will make you choose the right decisions."

Snape looked down at her hand, and grasped it with his. He looked at Lianne, and strangely, smiled gently at her, as if to ease her worry. It was the kind of smile that warmed his usually cold demeanor, and Harry couldn't help but smile along. It was a kind of smile that made him wish that Snape would smile like that more often during the time he lived. "I'll try to do that, Lianne."

Lianne leaned over, and like a wife thanking her husband, she kissed his cheek, "That's all I could ask for."

Harry heard someone sniff, and he looked over to Lillian, who had tears falling from her eyes. He reached over and touched her shoulder, "You okay?"

Lillian nodded and wiped away her tears, "Yes, I am fine." She looked over to Lianne, who was smiling, as Snape told her stories about his recent accomplishment, such as successfully making a new potion… the Wolfsbane Potion that Harry knew he created a long time ago.

"My mother really did love him." She said, smiling at her parents, "My father may not love her as he did your mother, but he had great affection for her."

Harry felt a wavering in the memory and nodded to Lillian, "I think there's something more to see."

Lillian nodded, and the scene before them shifted.


	8. Chapter 7

They were back in Snape's dungeon, and Snape was on the floor, pacing. A few moments later, the Hogwarts clock chimed, and Snape's fireplace burned green.

"Severus!"

Lianne stepped out, wearing jeans and a white shirt, with a handbag. She looked like an ordinary Muggle to Harry. "What is going on?! I just received your letter. I just came from the grocery with Lillian… Oof!"

Suddenly Snape strode forward, and hugged Lianne to his chest. "The Dark Lord…" He whispered against her hair.

Lianne's eyes widened and she pulled back from Snape, "He's back?!"

Snape nodded as he grasped Lianne's shoulders. "The Potter boy told us everything. He's back, and he's killed a student. Diggory… Cedric Diggory is dead. Potter said that the Dark Lord is back and has a body. Albus had ordered me to return to being a Death Eater to spy on them."

Lianne's face seemed shocked, but she shook her head and looked down on his arm, "Your… your arm… is it…"

Snape nodded, and he raised his sleeve to show him his arm. The Dark Mark burned black against Snape's pale skin. Lianne looked at in shock, and gave a small whimper. "Severus… are you…"

When he nodded, Lianne's face crumpled, and she cried. Snape came forward and hugged her.

"Listen to me." Snape said as calmly as he possibly could, but both Harry and Lillian could see that he was trying as hard as he can to maintain his composure. "You must not write to me. You must not contact me in anyway. Stay with Lillian in France, and do not come here to England until The Dark Lord is dead. You must understand this. This is for your own protection."

"But what about you?!" Lianne cried against his robes, "He will kill you, Severus! Run away with us! You can stop being a double-agent!"

"I cannot _run_, Lianne!" Snape said, "Karkarov tried to run, but I heard that he is dead. Voldemort himself killed him. No, I cannot run. I must help Dumbledore finish this. We must help the boy to kill him."

Lianne pulled back, "But what about our daughter?!"

At this Snape's face softened, "You have raised her well enough without me around you both. You can do this. But you must understand. They cannot know about you. You must hide, Lianne. I lost Lily to him, I will not lose you or our daughter as well."

She nodded, and clutched Severus. "Yes. Okay, we'll hide."

Snape nodded, but he still held her. Then quietly, he said, "There is… one more thing you need to do. But we will not like it."

Lianne looked up at him and Snape took her chin gently and whispered, "You must Obliviate me, Lianne. Obliviate my memories of you and our daughter."

At this Lianne pushed him away, "NO!" she cried vehemently, "NO! I WILL NOT DO IT!"

Snape sighed, "Lianne…"

"NO!" She said again, "You wish to forget about me or our daughter?! Are we that a threat to you, Severus?! Why is there a need to forget us when you are an accomplished Occlumens!?"

"Because The Dark Lord is an accomplished Legilimens, Lianne!" Snape cried out, "I do not want to do this as well, but you must understand. If he tries to get in my head, and I am unable to block him, he will find out about our memories… my memories! My memories of a daughter. My memories of a woman. My memories of the two of you! And if he finds out that you are my family, he will kill you both. And I… I cannot bear it."

Lianne looked at Snape, her eyes red with tears, and she kneeled down the carpet in front of Snape, clutching his robes in desperation, "Severus… please… don't…"

Snape kneeled down before her and held her again, more gently this time, and ran a hand through her hair. Lianne buried her face into his robes, still sobbing. "When I survive this…" he swallowed, as if he knew that would never survive, "When I survive this, you can lift the enchantment yourself, and we can live in peace with our daughter. I will make you move back to England, and we will live in my home, and be a family."

Lianne sniffed, "I would like that, but let's not live in Spinner's End. Your house there is awful."

Snape chuckeld, "We'll find a new one then, or we can live here in Hogsmeade. You can go back to being a barmaid if you like."

Lianne laughed against his robes, but she sniffed again as she raised her head to meet Severus' gaze, "But what if… what if you don't survive? What then?"

Snape looked at her sadly, "I have already named you and Lillian as the heirs of my vault in Gringott's. And… "He hesitated, before standing up, and pulling Lianne with him, "There is something more I want to do…"

He lifted Lianne in his arms, and walked towards the private quarters of his dungeon. As the door closed, the scene vanished.

And Harry and Lillian were plunged into complete darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

But the darkness didn't brighten, and both Harry and Lillian became confused.

"What's going on?" Lillian whispered, "Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know." Harry said, "I think this part of the memory has been tampered with. I don't know by whom though."

They stood together for a while, and soon something hear them brightened. Harry and Lillian went towards the light, and they soon found themselves in front of a mirror. But instead of showing their reflection, they were shocked to find Snape in it.

"Lillian." Snape whispered in adoration, "My daughter…"

Lillian's eyes widened, "Father…"

"If you can see this, then this means only one thing." Snape started, his robes billowing by an unseen wind in the mirror, looking exactly like he did 19 years ago to Harry, "This means, that both your mother and I are dead, or dying. Please, forgive us for not telling you the truth about us. We did it for your own safety."

Tears began falling from Lillian's eyes, as Snape spoke again. "There are… a few things I would like to tell you, a few truths that you should know. One of them is that I really did love you… both of you." At this, Lillian sobbed, "The last time I met your mother, before she Obliviated me, I told her this. It was because of her that I lost my love for Lily Evans, and I grew to love your mother more than I loved Lily. And you… my daughter… I loved you so much too. I had an album of you since your birth, and album I also kept in my possessions. If I had died, then your mother may have it. Please find it, and let it be a memento for you, from a father who loved you and cared for you from afar."

"And second, please understand why I asked your mother to Obliviate me." Snape continued, "Lord Voldemort is a formidable adversary, perhaps even more powerful than I am. If he had accessed my memory and found out about the two of you, he would've killed you outright. I do not know if Harry Potter has the power to kill him, but as a precaution, I had myself Obliviated so that no one… the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself, cannot find you. This is the only way I can protect you. This… mission that I have to protect Harry Potter, it is still about Lily. But, I continued this to honor Lily Evans, my best friend… as your mother Lianne became the love of my life. I swore, both to Dumbledore and to your mother, that I will protect Lily's son as well, in honor of our friendship. "

Lillian nodded, and Snape smiled warmly, bringing about a loving change in his face, "My daughter… I am proud of you. Your mother has told me about how brilliant and smart you are in Beauxbatons, and I am so proud of you. I hope that you grow up in peace, because the peace you are experiencing now… it is because of us… the people who fought against Voldemort, who wanted a better future for our families to live in. You are named not only after your parents, but also after the woman who gave her life to protect the only person who can liberate you from the evils of Voldemort. Remember to honor us, your parents, the Potters, and everyone who fought to give you that peace that you so cherish now. I know for a fact that you are as honorable as your mother, and I am sure that you will always remember our sacrifice for you."

Lillian sobbed again, and reached out towards the mirror, touching the outline of her father's face. "Father…" She whispered, "I love you too…"

Snape smiled, and surprisingly, he lifted his hand, and placed it on the exact place where Lillian hand was on the mirror."_Ma petite princesse…_" Snape whispered in French, and Lillian laughed despite your tears. "Remember, your father loves you. Your mother loves you. We both love you, and we will watch over you in wherever place we will be. We love you."

Lillian sobbed, "Always?"

Snape smiled again and nodded, "Always."

Lillian's tears fell again and she leaned against the mirror, near the reflection of her father's chin. Harry watched as Snape seemed to lower his head, and kiss Lillian by her forehead. He had been right, Snape was capable of good. And that his sacrifice was not only because for him, but also for his daughter. Harry swallowed, and lowered his head to honor the real hero of the Battle of Hogwarts…

And Lillian's father.

Soon Lilly and Harry took to the air, and soon their consciousness left the Pensieve. They were back in Harry's house, sitting with the Pensieve in between them. Lillian's eyes were red, but she was glowing with happiness. She smiled at Harry, and sniffed, but she nodded to him. And Harry smiled back.

Lillian has finally gotten her answer.


	10. Chapter 9

Lillian and Harry, along with his family stood outside the house, the sunrise lighting up the neighborhood. Lillian had spent the night with the Potters but she said she had to return to France to look for her father's photo album.

"Will you visit us again?" Harry's youngest daughter Lily Luna, asked, pulling on Lillian's coat. Lily liked Lillian because of her red hair, that reminded her of her own mother. The two of them frolicked in the garden while Ginny left for Diagon Alley, and baby-sat the three children while she was gone. Harry smiled when he remembered that the two of them were named after his mother, who sacrificed herself for their future.

Lillian nodded, "Perhaps when I come back from France, I will visit, _oui_?" She then hugged the small child before turning to the two boys. Even James and Albus liked her, mainly because she tutored the two for an hour about Potions, which made them understand the basics of Potion-making better. Lillian turned out to be an efficient teacher and soon, James was able to understand his subject.

"And you two…" She said, messing up the two boys hair and smiling, "Try to not get into trouble alright? Be good and do your homework."

The two boys nodded and hugged her, and she placed a kiss on both their foreheads. James blushed a little as Lillian stepped in front of Ginny and Harry.

"You will be heading for France?" Ginny asked. Like she predicted, the moment they both woke up, Harry told Ginny about Lillian's parent, and she cried in happiness too that Lillian was able to find her answers.

"_Oui_." Lillian said, "I will look for the photo album that my father said he had in my mother's belongings, and perhaps, when I am ready, I will announce to the people that I was Severus Snape's daughter."

Harry laughed, "Rita Skeeter will have a field day with that." And he nodded, "But your father was a great man, and you should be proud to have had him, even though you hardly knew him. It was because of him that I have this life, and so do you."

She nodded, "Yes, I know."

"By the way…" He said, pointing at Albus, who had now began playing with Lily and James in the garden, "Do you know what Albus' second name is? I named him after the bravest men I ever knew."

Lillian's eyes widened, and tears formed in her eyes, "Severus."

Harry nodded, and Lillian laughed, "Then… I hope he will be great, like the men you named him after." She wiped the tear that almost fell down her eyes, and smiled. "Well, I must get going."

She hugged Ginny first, and then shook hands with Harry. "When you come back from France, do try to visit us on Sundays. We have a family picnic every Sunday, and I am sure everyone will be happy to meet you, Lillian."

"Yes, of course, I will." She stepped back and bowed, "Farewell."

Harry, Ginny and the three children waved goodbye at her, and she waved back. She turned to look at Harry again, smiling peacefully, her Snape eyes glowing with happiness, before turning on the spot, and Disapparating.

Harry sighed as Lillian's dark red hair faded away, and turned to Ginny. He looked at her as the sun kissed her skin, and made her red hair possibly even redder. He knew that if it weren't for Professor Snape, he would've never had all these years with Ginny and their children. He felt happy that Lillian was able to find her answers, and once again, his respect for Professor Snape's sacrifice grew, and he felt honored to have met the daughter of a true hero.

Ginny looked up at Harry and noticed him staring at her, "What?"

But Harry merely smiled, and kissed her forehead, and said, "I love you."


End file.
